


Eavesdropping

by yuudachi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuudachi/pseuds/yuudachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are tough with nosey siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Syaoran sat at his desk, scratching notes away as his eyes quickly darted back and forth from the thick textbook to notebook. There was the occasional sound of a page flipping or a short pause as he erased something, but otherwise he remained in diligent silence as he studied.  
  
When his cellphone rang, he didn't look up. Usually at this time, it was his mother or one of his sisters or even Meiling asking him something if they were out of the house. After a few rings, he idly picked it up and pressed it to his ear, all while still looking down at his notes, flipping to a new page.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
There was a loud thunk as Syaoran impulsively stood up, dropping the phone onto the desk and nearly knocking his chair back. Quickly, he grabbed for the phone again, shoving it against his ear and choked out, "Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, is everything okay? I heard a noise..."  
  
"N-no, everything's fine," he said, trying to settle down into his chair again. The sound of her voice filled him with warmth, especially when she said his name in that loving tone of hers, but along with that came butterflies that flooded his stomach. He normally wasn't so jumpy, but then he realized she really didn't call him around this time.  
  
"Don't you have practice around this time?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh no, it's fine," she reassured him brightly. "Today we have a half day, so I got home earlier than usual."  
  
"Ah," he said, a small smile touching his lips. They normally talked later into the evenings after dinner, but he was certainly not against this unexpected surprise.  
  
He got up to sit on the bed and get more comfortable, the books and notes on his desk now forgotten. As he did, he didn't notice his many sisters peering at him from his open door. They exchanged grins as they overheard snippets of the conversation.  
  
"No, I was just studying."  
  
He went silent again, listening intently, then his tone rose slightly, face warming up as it scrunched up in worry.  
  
"I-it's fine, really!"  
  
His sisters exchanged incredulous looks, amazed at their little brother's shift in manner. To them, Syaoran was a little boy who had grown up too quickly. His default demeanor was usually reserved or uptight, and they had only seen him laugh and smile a few rare moments in his life. But here he was now, smiling, worrying, and even letting out a small chuckle to himself as he listened closely to the voice on the phone. His eyes seemed lit the whole time, his tone was soft, and it was if you could feel the warmth in his brief words.  
  
After an occasional "yeah," and "ah," and random comment ("Is Kero in the room?") between the silent gaps, Syaoran smiled again gently, closing his eyes and cradling the phone to his ear, and whispered, "I miss you too."  
  
His youngest sister made an impulsive squeal, while another quickly covered her mouth to silence her, making a loud SHUSH! noise. It was a fruitless action, however, for Syaoran was already looking up in utter horror and embarrassment at the number of siblings that had converged at the doorway and watched him.  
  
All at once, there was a huge scuffle as he yelled, one of his sisters sprinted away, another was laughing loudly, and the other two sisters made cooing noises and assured him to "Don't mind us! Keep talking!" or "That's soooo cute!". In that time, Syaoran charged up to the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Meiling approached curiously, hearing the noisy affair from the other end of the hall. His youngest sister was pressed up against the door, still trying to overhear, while another sister chatted loudly to another.  
  
"What's going on?" Meiling asked.  
  
"He's on the phone with her-- 'Sakura' was her name, right?" one of the sisters said. "He likes her SO much!"  
  
Meiling paused, and then shook her head, smiling with amusement. "If you think that's bad, you should see how they are together in real life."


End file.
